22 Knife
by ShadowRight
Summary: A story of betrayal. 100 Theme Challange-Emotion. Tweek can't wait to let out his anger at how Craig had betrayed him.


_**Time to mix it up a bit. This one is number 22, "Knife". I took it as a betrayal story like a knife in the back or something. There's some yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it. But it isn't that intense as other stories. I'm actually impressed with myself at how fast I'm actually coming up with these...**_

* * *

I'm Tweek Tweak. I heard that they need a true story of betrayal, a knife in the back. Well, my story is about a knife in the back, one that had enough force to make its way into my heart as well. I am glad to tell you about the thing that about half an hour ago with my boyfriend. Well, I guess he isn't my boyfriend anymore...

So I was off of my shift at Harbucks and I'm heading to Craig's apartment. He had gotten out of his house as soon as he turned eightteen and I moved in with him. I couldn't wait to just get home and have a nice drink of homemade coffee and not that intense Harbucks kind. I headed up in the elevator, humming a song that was interrupted by my normal involuntary sounds. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was from Craig.

_Craig: hey. r u heading hom?_

_yea. im in the elevator rite now._ I text back. It seemed to be taking forever. I looked at the number on the screen that told me what floor I was on. I slapped my forehead. I forgot to press the button and was still on the lounge floor.

_Craig: dude. stay out of the apartment. im drunk._

_u seem to b txting just fine. wats up?_ It took me awhile to type the words with my even twitchier hands. Was this the government trying to get me into a trap? Or were they taking Craig and are trying to keep me out of the way?

_Craig: nothing. just dont com into the apartment._ Now I was worried. I jabbed the 3rd floor button repeatedly although I knew that pressing it over and over again would not make it go faster. I burst out of the elevator as its doors slid open. I rushed into the apartment. It looked normal.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen and I checked the knife drawer to make sure they were all there and a killer didn't steal one and stabbed Craig repeatedly with it. None were gone, but that didn't stop a killer from bring their own knife! My brain was whirling as I made my way towards the bathroom. No Craig drunk and puking his guts out. Or Craig passed out from overdosage of pills. Or Craig high off his ass on the floor. In fact, there was no Craig there at all.

That only left the bedroom. I was scared, I'll admit it. Who wouldn't be? I slowly creaked the door open and my head nearly exploded from the intense blush and anger I got. There was Craig lying on the bed, his phone on the bedside table. He was only in his boxers, although that was normally what he wore around the apartment. But that wasn't what set me off...

On top of him was the one and only Kenny McCormick. The blond was pinning Craig down with his arms. He was not as undressed as the raven-haired pessimist. He had his pants on, but loosely, almost at the bottom of his butt. His lips were pressed firmly against Craig's.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled. The two boys that were half naked looked over at me with two completely different expressions. Craig's eyes were wide like someone who had just been caught doing what he was. Kenny just smirked and winked at me. I stormed out the door, hearing Craig say something about me waiting for him, but I was too angry. I didn't even bother going into the elevator. Instead, I jumped down the stairs, one flight at a time.

How could he have done that to me? That mother fucking pessimist asshole. I expected this from Kenny, but Craig? I should have known that he was a cheating asshole. He was so emotionless. He couldn't at least care about something other than his dumb guinea pig, Stripe!

* * *

_**Kenny... you're such a whore... Different POV's will be written as other emotions, don't worry. :3**_

* * *

**_This story is and always will be finished. Do not follow this story, please. You can still favorite and review, but following is definitely not the way to go. Thanks for reading,_**

**_Shadow_Right_**


End file.
